


Impasse

by Soll



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soll/pseuds/Soll
Summary: Here's what you missed on Glee: it's season 2 and everything is the same, but Burt met Sebastian's widowed mother at a PFLAG meeting and now Sebastian and Kurt and step-sibilings. Enter Blaine Warbler.Sebastian doesn’t do dates, Blaine doesn’t do hook-ups. What they’d both like to do, is each other.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829848
Comments: 31
Kudos: 118
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	Impasse

**Author's Note:**

> seblaineaddict proof-read this for me so if you don't see "tHugs" or creative spellings of "through", or even facebook "states", you have her to thank! ❤︎❤︎ love you, Ail ❤︎

Sebastian is pouring grapefruit juice on frosted flakes when Kurt decides it's a good idea to remind him he exists.

“That's disgusting.”

“So is your face, but I don't go around telling you, do I?” he smiles eating a spoonful of his frankly excellent breakfast.

“Do you bite into whole Kit-Kat bars, too?” Kurt insists with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course.” he says, “I sure as hell ain't sharing.”

“Why do you insist on talking like a Dolly Parton impersonator?”

“I must be inspired by your outfits. Just, please, choose a more creative name than Dolly Gayton when you decide to go full drag.”

They look at each other with poignantly fake smiles. It's not often they start to bicker without either of their parents around to stop them, but it seems like they know where to draw the line.

“I'm inviting a friend over tonight.” Kurt informs him.

“Good. I might invite a friend over too but I doubt he'll stick around for breakfast.”

“Ew.” Kurt says stealing way too many of his frosted flakes. “Make sure not to use my towels, I don't want to catch an STD.”

“I would say the same, but somehow I don't think it will be a problem.”

They eat their breakfast in silence, each scrolling through his own phone. His mother sends him a picture of her and Burt standing in front of the Scioto river like it's an Hawaiian beach and he doesn't reply.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He catches maybe a glimpse of Kurt's friend before heading out for dinner with Mike and Puck. He's short, he's wearing the Dalton blazer, and that's pretty much it.

“I'll be home late.” he informs Kurt because he's not a complete heathen.

“Don't wake me up.” Kurt says back, because he is.

“I would never,” he smiles, making sure of slamming the door shut on his way.

Kurt's friend has a really nice car.

  
  


* * *

“Hi.” someone who's definitely not Kurt greets him when he's back from practice. It's not a surprise, he's noticed the car.

“Hey,” he says, throwing his jersey on the back of the couch and sprawling himself on it.

Project Runway is on TV, but Kurt's friend isn't really looking at it.

He's kind of more looking at Sebastian.

“Sebastian Smythe,” he says holding out a hand even if his shoulder took the worst part of a hit during practice, and it hurts like a bitch.

“I'm Blaine,” Kurt's friend says.

He might stop calling him that. He's kind of pretty. Golden eyes, slicked back hair, looking every bit like a schoolboy fantasy in his navy blue blazer. He wears it much better than Kurt.

“So, what do we want to watch?” Kurt says getting in from the hallway, “Moulin Rouge or The Phantom?”

It gives Sebastian a weird satisfaction, to see all of his enthusiasm leave his body when he sees him.

“Oh. You're back.”

“Sadly I was not kidnapped by a billionaire who thought I was a whore on my way back. I'll have to wait some more time to see my Pretty Woman dreams come true.”

Blaine snorts, and Sebastian is glad at least someone has a sense of humor.

“Whatever. Blaine? What do you want to watch?”

“Oh-” he says, squinting up. “Moulin Rouge is, you know, actually good.”

“Yeah, but the lame guitar riff in the Phantom is worth more than film quality.” Sebastian offers.

“You do make a compelling point.”

“One we're not interested in because you're not watching this movie with us.”

“I'm not?” He asks.

“You always go straight to your room after practice. You don't even say hi.”

“Yeah, but that's because mom and Burt are usually huddled up here watching something lame like Four Houses, One Graveyard.”

“I'm not sure that's a thing.” Blaine says. “But if it is, I might be interested.”

“Do whatever you want.” Kurt says, putting the Phantom in. “Can we at least all agree that albeit not a phenomenal singer, Gerard Butler is hot?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

“Eh.” Sebastian says.

“What?” He asks when both Kurt and Blaine look at him like just told them he's just got a girlfriend. “He's just- generic. I guess.”

“Why is it that we literally have two things in common, being gay and liking musical theater, and we can never agree on anything about it?”

“It's not my fault if you got bad taste.”

“Do you see what I have to live with?” Kurt asks Blaine very dramatically, sitting down a little bit too close to Blaine. It wouldn't seem weird if he wasn't sitting as straight as a rod and pitifully nervous about it.

Not that Blaine would notice, since he's indeed looking at what Kurt has to live with.

“I refuse to be dragged into this dispute.” he informs them, the perfect picture of diplomacy.

Kurt sighs and presses play.

Sebastian would be lying if he said it wasn't flattering to be stared at more than Gerard Butler is.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He passes Kurt's bedroom on his way to his room. The door is dutifully open, which is disappointing because it means Sebastian can't snitch.

“Hey, B.” he says when he catches him sitting crossed-legged on Kurt's bed.

“Hi, Sebastian.” He waves back, smiling.

“Hi, to you too!” Kurt says like greeting each other is a thing they do.

He hears the smooth tenor of Blaine's voice saying something back before he closes the door of his room behind him.

His phone buzzes with a Facebook notification some time later. It's a friend request from Blaine. He accepts it and goes back to practicing the dance steps for his Glee assignment.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He's just out of a shower when he bumps into Blaine in the hallway.

He smirks and returns the favor when Blaine checks him out thoroughly, like Sebastian in a white shirt and sweatpants he outgrew when he was fifteen, is not something he necessarily wanted to have to deal with.

“Nice sweater.” He says instead of saying hi.

Blaine tries to mouth something and ends up scratching his neck, just below his ear.

“Thank you. We didn't have class today.”

“I'm pretty sure I've seen you around on a Sunday with your uniform on.”

“I'm in boarding school.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, sometimes I haven't done the laundry in a while and my options are limited.”

Sebastian smiles and moves to pass him by.

“Sebastian-” he calls, and he looks back. “Would you- maybe- some time-”

Sebastian would love to spare him from his misery but his answer is very dependent on how that proposition ends.

“Get a coffee? With me? As in, a date?”

Sebastian smirks and gets a step closer, so that Blaine has to crane his neck a bit to look up at him.

“Look, Blaine. You're really hot, and I'd love to go to the drive-in not to watch a movie with you, but- I don't do dates.”

Blaine looks extremely disappointed. It's cute, really.

“Why not?” He asks, and Sebastian shrugs.

“I have a tight schedule and I like doing my own thing in my time off. I think it's incredibly dull to drag out a situation that could be easily solved in the back of a car.”

“That's just sad.” Blaine says, and Sebastian makes a weird sound that's more of an _ah_ than a laugh.

“I mean, I enjoy making out as much as anyone, but isn't it nicer if it's a little bit more romantic?”

“I have pretty high standards and it's nice not to have them challenged. I think it has its merit not having to worry about whether or not, say, your friend's super-hot stepbrother has a weird passion for hamsters wearing doll-sized clothes.” Sebastian says, and Blaine chuckles.

“Well, do you?” Blaine asks, and Sebastian shrugs.

“I wouldn't tell you, would I? Who knows, you could change your mind about the whole not having a coffee thing.”

“Maybe I wouldn't care if you did.” Blaine tilts his head.

“Yeah, no, see? You potentially being enough of a freak to ignore that is already too much information. I like my hook-ups hot, fun, and devoid of actual personality.”

“It's a pity, then.” Blaine smiles, and Sebastian smiles back.

“Yeah, it kind of is.”

He's about to go back on his way when Blaine takes in a breath.

“I didn't meant about you and me.” He says, “I meant about how you won't let yourself be more than a hot, fun hook-up, devoid of personality, too. I like what I've got to see so far.”

Sebastian is weirdly not offended.

He is however, kind of speechless.

Blaine smiles and passes him by on his way to Kurt's room.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I hate that I'm doing this-” Kurt announces opening the door to his room like Sebastian couldn't be jerking off instead of rehearsing steps. “But how do I look?”

“You don't want me to answer that.”

“No, I really don't. But your mother is out, Mercedes is not checking her phone and Rachel's advice was ' _if he likes you he won't care how you look_ ', and that's not the point _._ _I_ care about how I look. He always sees me in my uniform and I-”

“Wait. Are you talking about Blaine?”

“Who else?” Kurt asks him like he's dumb. “He invited me to a new pizza place that opened last week and I don't know if it's a date or not, and I want to look nice.”

“Yeah, I don't think it's a date.”

Kurt makes a very pissed sound.

“Can't you be nice for once?”

“No, really. I would think you'd know if it was a date.”

“And why would you think that?”

“Because when he asked me out he was pretty clear about it.”

Kurt looks at him like Sebastian had just run him over with a truck.

“What? When?”

“One of the twenty times he was over after the first time we ran into each other? I don't know. I don't keep a diary filled with entries about every interaction I have with a pretty boy.”

“I don't believe you.”

Sebastian frowns.

“Why would I lie?”

“You know what, you don't like me, that's fine. But to try and ruin this for me when he's the first boy that ever paid attention to me it's just cruel.”

“I don't have anything against you, Kurt.”

“Are you- you do nothing but call me gay face and tell me my voice sounds like chalk on a blackboard!”

“Well, yeah. It usually happens right after or before you tell me I'm a slut, or insufferable, or both.”

“You _are_ insufferable!”

“And you're so charming.” he drawls.

“You know what?” Kurt asks with a very prissy face. “I am.”

Sebastian can hear the preachy monologue about the hardship of Kurt's life coming a miles away, so he just raises a hand.

“Blaine asked me out.” he says. “And if it makes you feel better, I said no. I have better things to do that throw away three hours of my life just to maybe get a goodnight peck.”

They stare at each other.

“You are so sad.” Kurt tells him.

It hits differently than when Blaine said it. Maybe because it's meant to hurt.

Sebastian shrugs and takes his phone out of his pocket. He has Gossip Girl conspiracy theories to dig up on Reddit.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Blaine changes his profile picture on Facebook.

It's a picture of him in a suit singing on a stage, a flirty look on his face. His eyelashes catch the lights.

Sebastian likes it and scrolls down.

He scrolls quickly back up before turning the phone off.

Blaine really is pretty.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He runs into Blaine at the bookshop, because of course he does.

He pushes his hair back.

“Hi, Blaine.”

“Oh.” He says checking him out quickly, like he can't help himself. “Hi.”

He returns the favor.

Blaine's got the last Hunger Games book in hand.

“Haven't read it yet?”

“Ah, no. I have. Release date, actually.” He says, scrunching his nose. “This is a gift.”

“I hope it's not for Kurt. I don't know if he knows how to read.”

“Why are you so mean to him?”

“I'm not,” Sebastian says, “Don't believe everything he tells you about me.”

“You just said he can't read.”

“Have you ever seen him with a book?”

“He spends a lot of time studying.”

“Precisely. Because it takes him a long time to go through one sentence.”

Blaine snorts, evidently hating himself for it.

“Sebastian.” He says, and Sebastian really can't help but yield.

“Okay, fine, he probably can read.”

Blaine looks up at him like he wasn't really expecting him to back off.

“What? I even told him, I have nothing against him. I just don't particularly care about either his existence or well being.”

“Well, I do. He's my friend.”

“He's you charity case, B.”

Blaine hits him in the chest with Mockingjay.

“Be nice.”

Sebastian fights a chuckle.

“Why, what am I getting in return?”

He's expecting Blaine to blush. To flounder. To gape. To do whatever it is he does with his eyes- like he's searching for a spot of Sebastian's face that's safe to look at.

He's not expecting him to check him out again.

“Too bad you gave up your chance to find out.”

Sebastian is fine. It's not like he's left with only a default smirk. Devoid of thoughs and human emotions.

Blaine's smile is way too smug for Sebastian's liking.

“Well, I have to go. Nice seeing you, Sebastian.”

“Sure.” He somewhat says back, without sounding like a complete idiot.

Then again, since it's all he had to say in the past thirty seconds, he's afraid he looked like an idiot anyway.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You're giving me motion sickness, lady Hummel.” Santana says, and Sebastian looks up from the Breadstix menu.

Kurt does look just as jittery as he did since they left the house. He hasn't bothered to ask why.

“I didn't know you were a Lady, Kurt.” Brittany cuts in, and Sebastian sighs and goes back to choose between fifty different types of bruschetta.

When the humming starts Sebastian kinds of ignore it.

He looks up at the first verse.

It's Blaine. He's in his uniform because when is he not. He's got a flock with him.

He smiles when Blaine stops pretending to be there to serenade forty year old strangers and turns to face them with a perfect twist.

Sebastian might have underestimated Blaine Warbler.

When he jumps on an empty table, he knows he did.

And when Blaine casually leans on the couch just behind Sebastian's head by the end of the song, he scoots just enough to the right that Blaine can sit down next to him. 

“Hi.” He says as the whole restaurant breaks into applause, and the rest of the Warblers scatter around the New Directions' tables. “Kurt told me Breadstix was doing a Karaoke night, I though we'd swing by.”

Sebastian is kind of still smiling.

“Why do I have the icky sensation I just witnessed a bird meeting ritual?” Santana asks no one, and Sebastian reminds himself to ruin her fun as soon as he can.

“That was wonderful.” Rachel smiles. “Do you think I could convince you to do a little duet with me?”

“Of course.” Blaine says smiling at her, and Sebastian adds her to the hit-list.

But then Blaine's knuckles skim along his thigh.

Sebastian's going to do something really stupid if someone doesn't stop him.

“Are you ready to order?” The waitress asks in a monotone voice. “And do you need more chairs?”

A chorus of "Yeses”. Sebastian slides his arm along the back of the booth and Blaine scoots even closer. He fits nicely into his side.

He catches Kurt's face by chance. He's as white as a sheet, his tight smile is a grimace, and he's hugging his ribs. Sebastian would maybe consider feeling a sliver of pity for him if he still hadn't forgotten the recent accusations of lying about being asked out. As if he would need to.

When the waitress brings them a chair Blaine doesn't move. Sebastian grazes Blaine's upper arm with his fingers, and he smirks when Blaine takes a very unassuming sharp breath.

  
  


He drives home with Blaine. They stop somewhere along the street.

Sebastian is about to say something, but Blaine opens the door and it's kind of useless to speak, unless the parking lot of the local Sheet-N-Things is the place he's planned to hold an exchange with a human trafficker. He's kind of glad Blaine didn't sneak between the seats, because Sebastian is too tall and not horny enough to do it, and this way he doesn't have to compromise his suave demeanor.

Blaine reaches out an arm to close the doors. He takes off his blazer and places it with care in the front seat. Now, folding clothes isn't something Sebastian would consider sexy, but it's with considerably less care that Blaine yanks his tie loose and rolls up his sleeves to the elbows, so it might just be a blazer fetish.

Sebastian immediately places a hand on Blaine's thigh when he sits next to him, eager to touch unexplored surfaces. Blaine isn't much closer than he was at the restaurant, but the darkness and the small space make it feel much more intimate.

“I thought I burnt my chance.” Sebastian says because he can't help it.

“Well,” Blaine says, cupping the side of Sebastian's neck. “I thought I'd treat myself a Valentine's Day gift.”

Blaine kisses him. His lips are on the side of chapped, and Sebastian isn't going to make that any better. Blaine tugs him closer and Sebastian grips at his hips, following the line of his body to his waist. It's ridiculously tiny, he discovers. He takes a sharp intake of breath, and lets Blaine lick into his mouth.

He needs him closer, but he also has no intention of scaring him off.

He breaks the kiss. He tries, but Blaine just angles his head and kisses him deeper. The way he tugs at his neck, it's pushing the limits Sebastian usually places on the manhandling of his form. He grips Blaine's upper arm with the vague intention of reassessing his dominance, which he's going to do as soon as Blaine stops sucking on his tongue like that. But he was not expecting how firm Blaine's biceps were going to be. He moves away and stops Blaine with a hand just south of his throat to prevent further assaults.

He checks him out again. For real. Without thick sweaters and blazers in the way.

“What?” Blaine asks in a smooth dark chuckle that resonates in Sebastian's hand.

He undoes the first two buttons of Blaine's shirt and revels in the movements of his throat. He's planning on sucking his neck purple just a bit above the collar of his fancy shirt, just to be a bit cheeky, but then he makes the mistake of looking up.

Blaine's eyes are single rings of gold.

He wraps his hand around Blaine's tie and crashes into his mouth. He meant to push him flat on the backseat, but Blaine is faster and straddles his lap, and he's the perfect weight on Sebastian's thighs. His fingers curls under Sebastian's jaw, and then his palms are flat against his chest. By the time Blaine's crumpling his shirt in his hand, Sebastian can't really blame him for lifting one hand and yanking Sebastian's away from his tie. He was kind of slow on the uptake.

He tosses his shirt somewhere.

Blaine runs his hand to his neck down his shoulders, and Sebastian is kind of ashamed at how quickly Blaine figures out that the spot just to the side of his collarbone makes him act kind of stupid. He presses the pad of his fingers to it, before bending down to kiss it- warm mouth and wet tongue. Sebastian ignores the moan leaving his throat, and kisses Blaine's neck when it's suddenly easier to reach, just below his ear. Blaine smiles against his shoulder, and Sebastian smirks and gently tugs at his hair.

There's a way about how Blaine looks at him. Sebastian palms down his neck, and Blaine smiles and lets Sebastian push his chin up with the side of his pointer finger.

“You mind if I make a bit of a mess?” He asks, and Blaine rocks down on him very deliberately.

Sebastian holds him even closer and bites down his neck.

“A bit lower.” Blaine says as he's licking down a vein. It's low and rich, and it's still as smooth as silk. He kisses him a bit higher just to hear it again. “Sebastian.” He says, digging his fingers on his shoulder, and Sebastian complies.

He's kissing him somewhere below his Adam's apple when Blaine mutters something that sounds suspiciously like a curse. He nibbles at his skin, and very, very lazily thrusts up once.

“Fuck, baby.”

Sebastian blinks at the snappy, guttural sound. It's kind of an out of body experience.

He leaves Blaine's neck alone and checks that it is _indeed_ prim and proper Blaine Warbler with his hair gelled back, schoolboy uniform and all.

He doesn't really have time for it since Blaine's mouth is on his again, licking and sucking and kissing, and Sebastian is left breathing hard against him.

He really should have pinned him on his back when he had the chance.

Then again, it's not about how little room Blaine has to move around, but more about his brain going point black and his blood rushing to his ears- not to mention the slick sound of Blaine's tongue in his mouth, and their lips closing around each other.

“Don't you have a curfew?” He asks when he's so hazy he can barely decide what to touch next.

“Yeah,” Blaine nods kissing his jaw, tilting his head up. “But I know my way around it.”

Who knew curfew talk could be kind of sexy.

“Sneak out often?” Sebastian asks, digging his fingers in Blaine's lower back. The side of his finger presses against Blaine's belt every time he rocks his hips.

“I told you, I don't usually do this.”

Oh, no.

Not the shy whisper. Not the bashful act. Not after he had the audacity of calling him _baby_.

“I'm sure you've had an array of small town boyfriends to drive crazy.”

Blaine wraps his arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. It warms Sebastian up in a way he's not familiar with.

“Am I driving you crazy?” Blaine says, and he doesn't whisper it in his ear, or muffle it into his neck like any sane person would.

No. He looks straight in his eyes, eyes wide and voice deep in his chest, and Sebastian's kind of short of breath.

He wants more of him.

Blaine smiles and kisses him, hands cupping Sebastian's neck again.

He needs to have him.

“Should I drop you home?” Blaine asks, and Sebastian ricochets so violently into the reality of Blaine Warbler being a cock tease, that he's instantly very pissed.

“Sure.” He smirks, urging Blaine up by his hips without any care.

Blaine accommodates him and sits back next to him. He leans back and runs a hand on the side of his face and then turns into it with his cheek curved in a smile, and Sebastian would kill to know what his face looks like right now.

Sebastian can't stand him.

He paws around for his shirt and sneaks out the back seat.

It's fucking freezing outside. At least that helps.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kurt hasn't talked to him since Valentine's Day. It's clear Burt thinks he's said or done something to him because he keeps looking at him with that 'I'm very disappointed in you, son,' kind of look and Sebastian can't really do anything about it: it's not his fault Blaine chose him as a sacrificial victim for whatever Wiccan ritual he evidently needs a sexually-frustrated boy for.

“Do you have a game on Friday?” Kurt asks him at dinner on a Tuesday, and Burt looks quite happy he won't have to scold Sebastian for the entirety of the game that night.

“Yeah.” He nods, eating another bite of steak.

“Good.”

Sebastian can't believe him.

He follows him to his room when they're done with dinner.

“You're ridiculous.” He informs him. “What do you think we're gonna do if you bring him over? Start making out in front of you? Because trust me, even if I was into it, you're the last person I'd like to have around when I'd like to get my dick hard.”

“Oh my God!” Kurt says like Sebastian has just described to him in detail what he'd like to use said dick for. “I can invite him over whenever I want to!”

“You're such a child.” He drawls. “You had him over for weeks and we barely spoke to each other. What's the difference now that I made out with him a little?”

“That he likes you!”

“Shocking.”

“He's a romantic! He wants dinners and gifts, and I'm not gonna let you- prey on him or something! ”

“You know what else he wants?” Sebastian smirks, taking a step closer. “To fuck me.”

Kurt physically winces and Sebastian really doesn't know what his problem with sex is.

“And you can't decide whether we do or not. So sure, sneak him in while I'm not around, it won't solve anything for you.”

“Why do you even care?” Kurt asks him, because Sebastian's gotta give it to him, he rarely backs down. “You said it yourself, you won't be making out with him if he's over here. So why do you care if he is or not?”

Good. Fucking. Question.

Sebastian crosses his arms and smirks.

“You're defying me and it pisses me off.” He says, because it's a good enough reason.

“You're a psychopath.” Kurt tells him. “Get out of my room.”

“With pleasure.”

  
  


* * *

Blaine changes his Facebook picture again.

It's a profile shot. He's looking into the distance standing in front of a blue-lit theater curtain. The wave of his curls is looser, the set of his shoulders more relaxed, and he's wearing a Prince Eric knock-off outfit.

It's too late in the night not to jerk off to the thought of fucking him backstage looking like that.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He's wasting time at the mall waiting for Kurt and Mercedes to stop raiding dubious clothing stores, the joys of having to split three cars between four people, when he decides that he might as well make a stop at Between the Sheets and find something to work on for Glee Club.

He's browsing through 80s dance music when someone steps ups right next to him. He looks up expecting a girl or some kind of a creeper, but it's Blaine Warbler he find himself looking at. In the flesh, and sans uniform, wearing bright red pants and a white bomber jacket.

“Don't you want me.” He says, and Sebastian kind of stops halfway through a smile. “By The Human League. If I can suggest something.”

Sebastian knows it's his clue to talk, but it's not like Blaine has posed him a question or facilitated the conversation in any way. In fact, it's really unfair to sneak up on him like that at all. Especially wearing that flirty smile.

“I was thinking more of something along the line of, "All Night Long," by Lionel Ritchie.” He smirks, and Blaine looks flustered and drops his eyes down to the records. He browse through them with a skilled skimming technique, and God, Sebastian wants those fingers in his mouth.

“With a Little Love?”

“I Wonder if I Take You Home?”

“Take Your Time, Do it Right?”

“Don't Leave Me This Way?”

Blaine chuckles, a faint blush creeping up his neck, and Sebastian smiles.

“Hi.” He says, “Haven't seen you around.”

Blaine doesn't stop fidgeting with the records.

“I don't think I know that one.”

Sebastian laughs, and Blaine turns to him with a fondness Sebastian doesn't quite know what to do with.

“Hi, Sebastian,” he adds when it's clear Sebastian is apparently incapable of holding a conversation if he isn't listing song titles off. “Dance Music assignment in Glee Club?”

“Oh, no.” he says raising his eyebrows. “I actually have no idea what we're supposed to do. Mr Schue hasn't rapped about it so it kind of went over my head.”

The reference is clearly lost to Blaine, but he still smiles at him.

“What are you searching for?” Sebastian asks him.

“Nothing specific. I'm just looking around for inspiration, since apparently I sing too many top 40 hits.”

“I don't think you could ever sing too many of something.” He says in his best scoff to dissimulate any ounce of truth.

“You've heard me sing like, twice.”

“Once.” He shrugs. “But it left an impression.”

Blaine waves him off.

“I forgot you were sick for Sectionals.” He says, and Sebastian clicks his tongue.

“And what do you know about that?”

“Believe it or not, Kurt volunteered the information. I think he did it to make us feel better about not really bringing a lot of choreography to the stage.”

“And why is that? Y'all had plenty of moves when you were singing about how much you wanted to get in my pants.”

Blaine gapes and waves vaguely, and the blush reaches his cheeks and he's just so stupidly pretty.

“We had a bit of adjusting to do.” He says. “Lots of Seniors graduated, including our choreographer. We chose to focus on our strengths.”

Sebastian's phone buzzes in his pocket. He ignores it.

“Look,” Blaine says out of nowhere, “I know you don't want romance, and I don't want to just hook up, but I really like you, and I can't stop thinking about you, so- what about we do both for one night?”

“Mhm?” Sebastian asks. He lost himself somewhere at ' _I really like you_ '.

“Just one date,” Blaine says with a stupidly bright smile. “We go to a fair, or to the roller skating rink, or wherever you want to, and then-” his eyelashes flutter, “we go to my room. Just one perfect night in which we both get what we want. And then we see where it goes from there.”

Sebastian doesn't like how happy he is about this. It's icky.

“I can't wait.” He smiles.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sebastian can't believe this is his life.

“I'm not letting you do this!”

“ _This_ what? Going roller skating?”

“Oh yeah, because you'll be happy just driving him home after.”

“He's driving me.” He says because he knows it will piss Kurt off. And because it's true.

“And it's not any of your business who I sleep, or _don't_ sleep with!”

“It's not about you, Sebastian, it's about him!”

“Listen, I get it. He's hot, he's smart, he's fun, everyone with eyes and common sense wants to fuck him. But he wants me, not you. If he did, he'd bring you back to his room.”

“It's not about this, either!”

“Then what?”

“Who is going to be there when you,” his voice actually quivers “ _fuck_ and leave him, mh? Me!” Kurt yells. “I know he asked you out again, and I know he thinks he can sleep with you and get it over with, but he's not like that. His favorite holiday is Valentine's Day, Sebastian! You're gonna get what you want and never talk to him again, and who do you think is going to be there having to pick him back up?”

Sebastian is kind of tired of fighting.

“He's a big boy,” he says. “I think he'll be fine.”

He shuts his door behind him on his way to practice.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So,” Blaine asks him at the bar counter of the rink, Roxy Music in the background. “C3PO, R2D2, and a B1 battle droid.”

“Why am I even fucking a droid in the first place?”

He realizes why halfway through, but it's too late to stop.

“Because they won't catch feelings. And if they do, you can reset them.”

“I won't debate you on the ethics of robot fucking-”

“Good, because I'm captain of the debate team and we made it to Nationals last year.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“Of course you are.”

Blaine smiles at him, taking another sip of milkshake from his straw.

“Anyway,” Sebastian says, “I don't want to fuck C3PO. I don't think I can mechanically fuck R2 even if he's clearly the real star of those movies, and he does deserve some action-”

“Agreed.”

“So, I'm gonna have to fuck the battle droid, marry R2 and deactivate C3PO.”

“Ah, no.” Blaine leans in. “No cheating. You're killing him. Burning that hard drive to the ground. How will your husband feel when he finds out you've killed his companion, eh?”

“I hope he'll have enough love for me by then that we'll work through it.”

“Oh, that's very cute.” Blaine slurs, scooting closer.

It's nothing more than a peck but it still warms him up.

“Your turn. Me, my step-brother, and Gerard Butler.”

“Oh my God,” Blaine says extremely scandalized, dipping a fry in the milkshake. “I'm not doing that.”

“You're a chicken,” he informs him. “But then again it's probably too easy. Fuck me, marry Kurt in the secret bond of sexless marriage and kill Butler. The Phantom guitar riff will be perfect for the funeral.”

“Mhm.” Blaine says, dipping another fry.

“Are you killing me to fuck Butler, Anderson?”

Blaine rolls the straw between his fingers.

“Does the marriage have to be sexless?” He asks.

“Well, no. I was just hoping you were sane and you didn't want to fuck Kurt.”

“I don't want to.” He says looking at some point of the counter with a really suspicious smile. “But I don't want to kill him either, so I kind of have to.”

Sebastian blinks.

He blinks again when Blaine hops off the stool and drags him down too.

“Have you just-”

Blaine tugs at his shirt and brings him down for another peck.

“Do you think we can do a cherry bomb dip?” he asks skating backwards. Sebastian is glad he trusts him to prevent him to bump into anything, but then again, if he's asking about doing dips in the middle of a crowd he might not care.

“We sure can try.”

Turns out, they can. And that they can do a jack knife, too- and a dip and swing. They even half-ass a double sudden death, and maybe it's stupid he hasn't been Swing dancing since after his dad died, afraid it wouldn't make him so happy anymore.

He's dipping Blaine in a leg lift, a hand behind his back and another under his knee -Blaine's smile as bright as he has ever seen it- when he thinks he's kind of glad he waited to get back on the dancefloor.

  
  


Sebastian doesn't know exactly what his problem with being manhandled was. He likes being pushed on things by Blaine just fine. Whether it's the door, his desk or the bed when they finally manage to crash onto it between kissing and taking their shirts off. He holds onto Blaine's back as he sucks on the skin of his shoulder, thrusting against him through way too many layers of clothing. He moans in Blaine's mouth when he starts to pull back and he's only slightly ashamed of it.

Blaine stops him from going further, by placing a hand on his chest.

“What?” He snaps, and Blaine chuckles and pushes his curls out of his face. His collarbone is shining with sweat, and God- his waist. Sebastian never really paid attention to waists, but the perfect subtle dip in the line of Blaine's sides is eye-catching.

“Well,” Blaine smiles, raising on his knees and pushing Sebastian back. “It's getting kind of hot in here, don't you think?”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Sebastian scoots back up the headboard, because Blaine apparently has a thing about sitting on his lap. Sebastian suspects it's a height thing, but then again, it seems like Blaine just likes being really close to him, and they can't get much closer than that. It's more intimate than lying down, in a way.

“We don't have to.” He says when Blaine's stars unzipping his jeans.

He can't believe he's doing this.

“I thought it was the whole deal.” Blaine says leaving an open-mouthed kiss on his throat. The sound of the zipper is louder in the silence.

“Having sex is kind of different from sharing a milkshake at the roller skating rink.”

Sebastian would probably tip the scales in a kind of backwards way, but still.

Blaine pushes back and takes his head in his hands.

“I know.” He smiles. “That's why I wanted to do both.”

Blaine kisses his lips, then the corner of his mouth. He tips his head back and kisses under his jaw, the hollow of his throat. It's soothing, really.

His fingers wind into Blaine's curls as he slides his hand down to the elastic of his briefs.

“Are you sure?” He hates himself. Blaine might be starting to hate him too, if the way he sighs in his neck is any indication. “Because buying you fries kind of doesn't really count as romance, does it?”

“Sebastian.” Blaine says in a hot breath against his skin. “Do you know how much time I spent thinking about having sex with you?”

Oh. He cups the back of his neck and Sebastian's fingers skim along the line of his spine.

“I didn't want my first time to be something I regretted. But to make me regret tonight, you'd have to be really bad. Like, ridiculously bad.”

“What if I am?”

Blaine looks both fond and completely done.

“That was really disingenuous and frankly unconvincing.”

“Fair enough. But-”

“Why are you trying to talk me out of this, Smythe?”

He doesn't know. He has no clue.

Blaine looks like he does.

He kisses him again, lips closed, and Sebastian melts into it.

“Do you want to do this?” He asks, and it sounds too earnest to be a joke, but Sebastian laughs anyway.

“I'm serious.” Blaine asks him with another kiss, this one nothing more than a peck. “Just because you want to do me, it doesn't mean it has to happen now.”

Sebastian's kind of tripped by the concept.

That's what he does. Go out, meet a guy, have sex with him, go on living his life. And he likes it that way.

He also kind of likes seeing Blaine around the house and paying for his fries and flirting with him in music stores.

He kisses him, and Blaine just follow wherever he goes. He lets Sebastian lick into his mouth, trail his hands down Blaine's stupidly strong arms.

The thing is, he thinks when Blaine slips up and rocks into Sebastian, before chuckling and going back to being perfectly pliant in his arms- That he really really would like to fuck Blaine. He doesn't think he ever wanted to fuck anyone more.

And Blaine, he thinks wrapping an arm around his waist, curling his fingers in the perfect slope of it, has made it pretty clear he's rather at peace with the current arrangement.

“God, baby-” Blaine moans in that guttural deep voice he whips out without any warning, and Sebastian's heart beats just a bit faster.

He licks flat between the hollow of his throat and his Adam's apple. He rocks up gently.

“Fuck.” Blaine holds onto his hair, and it doesn't hurt but it goes to Sebastian's knees.

Sebastian knows exactly what it is that gets him like that.

He kind of likes that he does.

“B?” He asks, pulling away. Blaine kisses him and then looks at him like he does, like Sebastian is the only man he's ever even seen.

“I think I kind of want to wait a bit.” He says, and it sounds so ridiculous he almost laughs.

Blaine sighs, dropping his forehead against Sebastian's temple.

“Sure.” He sounds disheartened, but he gives Sebastian a smacking kiss before climbing down his lap and sitting next to him against the headboard.

“I also kind of like when you call me baby.” Sebastian says, disgusted by himself.

He's not liking what this fancying Blaine business is doing to his carefully cultivated self-assurance.

Blaine groans and Sebastian doesn't look, but he hears his head thump softly against the wall.

“Do you even know what you're doing to me, here?”

“Me?” Sebastian asks, and Blaine smacks him on his arm.

“Who else?”

Blaine's got the look again. He cards his fingers through the baby hair behind Sebastian's ear.

“I had to pay Nick fifty bucks to get me the room, you know.” He teases, and Sebastian takes his hand and intertwines their fingers.

“Then I'll pay for the next- what? Eight milkshakes?”

Blaine smiles and settles under Sebastian's arm, their hands locked together on his chest.

“Mhm.” He hums, and he's kind of smug. “Someone's already planning after the third date, I see.”

Sebastian really likes him.

“It feels kind of good.” Blaine says, kissing his palm, because of course hand kissing is something he does. “To know I'm special enough to you, that you would.”

Sebastian kisses his temple. Blaine's the perfect height for it.

He breathes him in, faint raspberry smoothing out the edges of fresh sweat and earthy scent.

“It feels kind of good that you want to spend time with me, too.” He says so low that he could probably take it back.

Blaine breathes in slowly and Sebastian loves that he knows it's because he's as smug as it gets.

“Thank you.” He mouths against Blaine's skin.

He doesn't know what it means, that slight hitch in Blaine's breath, but it feels right that he's gonna have the time to find out.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He spends an embarassing amount of time texting Blaine. He feels compelled to send him every funny picture of a bird he can find captioning it with a _you_.

Blaine usually texts back something along the line of: _I look very sharp_. Or: _I hope those paps get a raise, that's a very flattering angle_. Or: _I don't think that’s my best profile._

Sebastian really, really likes him.

He's searching for a particularly heinous bird to send through, when Kurt stops humming absentmindedly from the other couch.

“You've got to be kidding me.” he snaps in an astonishingly monotone voice.

Sebastin could ask him what the deal is but he doesn't really care. He's scrolling through some more bald ibisis to find the perfect one when he gets his answer, anyway.

It's a facebook notification from Blaine: In a Relationship with Sebastian Smythe.

He smiles and likes the status.

“Seriously? You're facebook official now?” Kurt asks, and Sebastian shrugs.

“He's got a nice ass, I don't mind people knowing it's mine,” he answers dismissively, because he knows it will drive Kurt mad. Besides, it's true.

Speaking of. The doorbell rings and he makes a show of taking his time to get up. Until Kurt rolls his eyes and stands up, then he bolts from the couch and covers the hallway in a couple of long strides.

When he opens the door Blaine has his back to him, closing the doors of that nice car of his. Sebastian tilts his head to make the most of the nice view.

“You might be the only person whose ass looks great in yellow chinos.” He says as a hello, and Blaine snorts and turns way slower than he would have, if he hadn't known Sebastian was staring.

“I hope it won't be too much of a disappointment when I take them off, then,” he whispers, as he ghosts a quick kiss to his lips.

“It's reasonable to think it won't be.” He smiles, sneaking a hand in Blaine's back pocket.

“Good.” Blaine smiles against his jaw. “Because I might have slipped Nick another fifty.”

Sebastian kisses him again.

It feels really good to know Blaine really likes him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was moments away from being named Steps because k and s are STEP sbilings and b and s do? dance? steps? and I guess Sebastian takes baby steps all throughout??? thankfully i remembered "impasse" was a word. bless.  
> also i love this one k bye


End file.
